A Christmas Gift
by cullen-hale sisters
Summary: After Jason's death, 5 days before Christmas, Liz gets a phone call that will change the life of her and her family forever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first General Hospital/Liason story. It takes place two months after Jason was shot and presume dead. It is and alternate history and does not follow the current storyline although there might be a little in and out, I have not decided yet. Character's information comes from YouTube and . If I get anything wrong please let me know.

I do not own any of the characters. ABC and the GH writers do.

* * *

Chapter 1

December 20th 2012

Elizabeth Webber was working at the 10th floor nurse station. She was writing in a patient's chart when she felt a poke into her side. She looked around and saw her older brother, Steven who was also working.

"Steven, you know I don't like that," she told her brother.

"I know. That is why I do it," he said grinning, "Now, how are you doing?"

"Still numb. I know we were over but with the holidays, it makes its hard. My favorite memory of Jason was our first Christmas in my Studio. Plus Christmas was Jake's favorite holiday," Elizabeth said, wiping the tears that started to fall.

Steve pulled his little sister into a hug and held her as she cried. He didn't know what to say to her. Jason Morgan had been a huge part of her adult life and now no one actually knew what happen that late October night. Neither saw Sabrina come up to the station.

"Nurse Webber, are you alright?" Sabrina asked, looking concerned.

Elizabeth turned around and said "Yeah, I will be. Thank you." Accepting a hug from Sabrina as the phone rang. Elizabeth went to answer it.

"General Hospital Tenth floor Nurse Station."

"Nurse Webber please," the person on the other end asked.

"This is she."

"You need to listen very carefully. Lives may depend on them. Are you listening?" the person asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said softly, looking at Steve, who picked up that this was not a normal call.

"Ok, you need to take emergency leave from the hospital. When they ask how long you will be gone, tell them you don't know. I am sure your Chief of Staff brother won't give you trouble. You will be getting a text to your phone with more instruction. You will be coming on a little trip. Max and Milo Giambetti will be escorting you. Do you understand?" the person asked.

"Yes, what about my son? I just can't leave him," Elizabeth asked, getting a little scared.

"Asked your brother and his girlfriend watch him. Max and Milo will be there to pick you up in an a half an hour. Be ready," the person said and hung up.

Elizabeth put the phone down and just stared at it.

"Liz, what's wrong? Who was that?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. He told me that I was to take a little trip and that lives depended on it. Max and Milo are going with me?" she said

"Max and Milo? Sonny's men? What trip? Where?" Steve asked getting angry.

"I don't know but I need to talk to Epiphany. Can you and Olivia watch Cameron while I am gone and stay at the house? If Lucky get's wind…" she couldn't finish the sentence, knowing the problems she has had with her ex-husband.

"Of course. Now go talk to Epiphany. Max and Milo will be here soon. You take care of yourself. I cannot lose you. You understand that. Neither can Cameron. We have lost too much already," Steven said, pulling her into a very tight hug.

"Ok I am going," Elizabeth said, leaving the station.

As she went to find Epiphany, her cell phone beeped. She looked at it to find instructions for the airlines and something in another language: L'amore non dovrebbe essere sicuro!

Author Note #2: Can anyone guess what the last line translates in to...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. Thank you to TerryGyimah for some great ideas and Mommyzilla for the encouragement. Some of you did get the phrase right.

To let you know, I am not sure how much I will be updating. I am recovering from a major medical procedure and I have my good days and my bad days. So I will not be updating every day.

I do not own any of the characters. ABC and the GH writers do.

Ok now on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

'L'amore non dovrebbe essere siouro,' thought Liz, 'What does that mean?' She looked at the number and saw it was an unknown number.

Liz found Epiphany and explained that she needed time off and Epiphany allowed her the time off although she was not happy about it.

As Liz was walking back to the nurse's station she saw Sam Morgan, Jason's wife, and their son Danny, walking towards the desk.

"Hi, Elizabeth. I am looking for Monica. I was told she was up here. I thought I would bring **her** grandson to see her," Sam said, making a little dig at Elizabeth, knowing that Monica never got to know Jake.

Before Liz could answer, Steve came up behind Sam, hearing what she had said. He said "Monica just got called in for surgery. Sorry Sam."

"Whatever, we will just see her at Christmas," Sam smugly said and walked away like she owned the place. Liz just sighed.

"Thank you. I did not need to deal with her today. Ok Epiphany gave me the time off and wished me a Happy Holidays. I am hoping to be back before Christmas but I don't know. Cam's presents are in the closet in my bedroom. And Cam is on vacation from school as of today and is with Grams," Liz was telling him when Steve stopped her.

"You will be back in time and Olivia and I have everything covered. Don't worry. I just want you to be careful and take care of yourself. Also call me if you need anything," he told her, pulling her into a tight hug.

He looked up as the elevator dinged and saw two men get off. His sister's best friend, Nikolas Cassadine, and her boyfriend, AJ Quartermain.

"We got trouble," Steve whispered to her, knowing the two men did not like or get along with each other. Liz turned around and groaned.

"Hi, AJ and Nik. What brings you guys by?" she asked as she gave both a hug.

"Well," AJ started, "I wanted to invite you and Cam over to the mansion for Christmas."

"And I wanted to invite you guys to Wyndemere for Christmas Eve with Spencer and I," Nikolas said.

Liz looked at both men and sighed, not wanting to disappoint both of them.

"Thank you both for the invitations but I just found out that unexpectedly I have to go out of town and I am not sure when I will get back. I just found out," she told both of them.

"Where and do you want me to take Cameron?" AJ asked.

"I don't know and Steve and Olivia are taking care of Cam," she told AJ, not quite comfortable leaving her son with him yet. They had only been dating a short time.

"You don't know where you are going?" Nikolas asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Yes," was all she said as she saw two men in suits get off the elevator and walked over to the desk.

"Miss. Webber," the older of the two said.

"What the HELL are they doing here?" AJ yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note. Again thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much. This chapter is a little shorter then the others but I like where I ended it. Enjoy!

Again I don't own any of the characters. ABC and General Hospital does. Though I wish I owned a couple lol.

* * *

Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?" AJ yelled looking at Max and Milo Giambetti.

Max and Milo took a defense stance. Liz was able to get the brothers to stand down and pulled AJ to the side.

"AJ may I remind you, you are in a hospital. Now what is your problem?" Liz said.

"Why are Sonny's men doing here?" AJ said in anger

"They are here to accompanying me on this trip?" Liz said.

"NO! Absolutely not! You are not going anywhere with Sonny's men," AJ said, grabbing her arm.

"AJ let go of me please," Liz asked softly, as Nikolas walked over.

"AJ let go of her man. I know you don't trust Sonny or his men and I know you don't like her going with Max and Milo, neither do I but I rather her go with them then by herself. She trusts them," Nikolas said. AJ released Liz's arm and just walked away.

"Nik, thank you," Liz said rubbing her arm. She gave him a hug.

"You're welcome. Just take care and come home safe," he told her. They both walked over to the desk and joined the brothers.

"Thank you both for coming with me to where ever we are going. Do you guys have any idea?" she asked Max.

"No we don't. I wish we had some ideal," Max said.

"OK we will have to stop by my house so I can pack a bag," Liz told them.

"Alright Miss Webber, let's get going then," Milo said

Liz hugged her brother tightly. "I am scared," she whispered to him.

"I know but you are stronger then you think. You will be ok. You have to be. I can't lose you," he told her, hugging her again.

Steve walked Liz along with Max and Milo to the elevators. He turned to the brothers and said, "Take care of her for me."

"We will," Milo said as the three got on the elevator.

They stopped by Liz's house so she could pack her suitcase. 15 minutes later, they were on their way to the airport. They walked up the self check-in kiosk and Max put the reference code that he received in. When he saw where they were going he said," Che cosa stai combinando poppa?"

Milo's head popped up and said "Oh boy," leaving Liz confused.

Author's note #2: Che cosa stai combinando poppa? is Italian for "What are you up to poppa?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Again thank you for all your support for my stories and well wishes. Again thank you to Mommyzilla and TerryGyimah for their help.

Do not own these characters, that honor belongs to ABC and General Hospital.

* * *

Chapter 4

Elizabeth looked at both Max and Milo, confused.

"Um, what does your father have to do with this?" Elizabeth asked a little worried.

Max looked at her with a small smile, trying to keep her relaxed. "I am not sure if it is my father but we are heading to Rome," he replied.

"Rome? As in Rome, Italy?" she asked. Now she is a little scared.

"Yes but remember, our father liked you when he came to Port Charles. If he is or isn't behind this, you are protected under the Giambetti name. We will keep you safe," Milo said, calming her down. Both Max and himself have always liked Liz and have kept an eye out for her over the years, per their father's order and as far as they knew Sonny and Jason had no clue.

"Thank you Milo. Well we should move if we are going to make our flight," Liz said.

They checked their luggage, went through security. Max and Milo had to show the TSA employees papers that would allow them to carry their guns on the plane. They got to their gate and saw they had a little bit of time. Liz went to a little store to get a couple of magazines and maybe a book to read on the flight when something caught her eye. It was an angel necklace with a red crystal for the body that reminded her of the red glass that Jason once gave her. She went in and bought it. She knows that she is not an impulse shopper and she isn't sure why but it felt right to buy it as she walk out of the jewelry store. She put it on. She went and got her magazines and she did find a book, 'The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli.' She just had to get it. She walked backed to the gate and saw that Milo had gone and gotten her a large hot chocolate and coffee for him and Max. She showed them the book and they laughed.

Their flight was called a while later and they got settled in their first class seats. Once they were in the air Liz turned to the brothers and asked, "What is Rome like?"

Milo smiled and replied, "Roma is beautiful. There are so many places to see. There is Vatican City, which Poppa loves. The Trevi Fountain, the Spanish Steps, or as we Italians call 'Scalinata delle Trinit`a deimonti,' the Colosseum… there is just too many to name. Maybe we will be able to take you to a few places. Also you have to try the gelato. It's so much better than ice cream."

"We will also take you to see Poppa. He would shoot us if we didn't. The museums are great too. Jason loved going to them," Max said then realize what he had said. "Sorry Miss Webber," he apologized.

"It's ok Max. It's good to talk about him. It's just hard to believe he is gone. Not your fault. He was good friend to the both of you," Liz said. She turned to look out the window, thinking of all the times she and Jason talked about going to Italy. She thought that if she had said yes, she wondered how different things could have been and he might still be alive.

Meanwhile back in Port Charles

Sonny Corinthos was sitting at his desk, at the coffee shop, going over some papers when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Shawn Butler entered the office and shut the door. He turned to Sonny and said," I have message from the Giambetti brothers. Max told me that he and Milo had to take an emergency leave but did not say why and that there was no time to try to find you."

"Have they left already?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," was Shawn's answer.

Sonny picked up the phone, dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Massimo ciao come stai," Sonny asked.

"Ah Mr. Corinthos io sono buono ete stesso?" the person said.

"lo sono buono. Chiedo di Max e Milo. Lihai chiamato a casa?" Sonny asked.

"No io non ho. lo lo prendo hanno tolto? Che non suona come loro," Maximus said.

"Tutto quello che so `e che avevano una situazione di emergenza, ma non ha detto che cosa fosse. Se si parla di loro hanno me chiamarli. Ciao," Sonny said , hanging up. He wondered what was going on.

Author's note #2: Here is the translation of the phone call in English. I used a translator app on my phone so I apologize if there are any mistakes. I don't speak Italian, although I wish I did.

Sonny: Maximus, hello, how are you?

Maximus: Ah Mr. Corinthos. I am good and yourself?

Sonny: I am good. I am calling about Max and Milo. Have you called them home?

Maximus: No I haven't. I take it they have taken off? That does not sound like them.

Sonny: All I know is that they had an emergency but did not say what it was. If you speak with them, have them call me. Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ok guys here is chapter 5. Sorry this is short but this chapter was not planned. It came to me a couple of days ago while trying to take a nap. Sorry for no updates over this holiday weekend. I lost a friend on Thursday night or in the wee hours of Friday morning and it kind of threw me for a loop. So I should be back and hopefully have chapter 6 out by the end of the week and Chapter 5 of Not So Far Away by midweek if not both over the weekend. Enjoy.

I don't own any of the characters. ABC and General Hospital does.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sonny was brought out of his thoughts by yelling and a knock on the door.

"Yeah," Sonny said.

Shawn appeared again and said, AJ Quartermain."

"Oh great," Sonny said, "Bring him in." He could feel a headache coming on.

AJ stormed into the office and waited until the door was closed. "Where is she?"

"Hello AJ! How are you? I am good. Would you like some coffee? No?" Sonny said, sarcastically. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"Where is she?" AJ asked again.

"Where's who?"

"Elizabeth, damn it," AJ said, getting angry again.

Sonny looked at AJ strangely, wondering if AJ had been hitting the bottle again. He sat there for a moment and then spoke, "Why would I know where Elizabeth Webber is?"

"Oh I don't know. I mean she left with two of your goons," AJ said.

"Really? Did they say where they were going?" Sonny asked.

"No. If they did I wouldn't be here, now would I?" AJ replied.

"Well I don't know where they are. Maybe you should keep better track of your girlfriend or better yet if you were half the man you say you are now, she might not have left with a couple of my men. Now get out of my office," Sonny told AJ. AJ walked out, slamming the door.

Shawn stood there waiting for Sonny to speak. Sonny paced for a few minutes and then turned to Shawn.

"Do you think Elizabeth is with Max and Milo?" Sonny asked Shawn.

"It's possible but for what? I mean since Jason died, she hasn't been by the coffee shop nor have I seen her talking to any of the guys. It's like she avoids anything that was connected to Jason. It's hard to say though. From what you told me, can you really trust anything Quartermain says?" Shawn answered.

"Very true, very true. Ok let's go. I have a meeting at the Metro Court," Sonny said as he and Shawn walked out of the office. What they did not see was Cody hiding in the shadows, hearing everything. He pulled out his cell phone and started texting someone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok Guys here is chapter 6. One more short chapter in PC and then I am going back to Liz, Max and Milo to see what is going to happen to them. Thank you all for your reviews and support. It really does mean a lot to me. If you guys are Young and the Restless fans as well, I have a Y&R story. I hope everyone likes it as well. Both stories have been a blast to write so far. Thanks again

I don't own any of the characters, ABC and GH does. I wouldn't mind owning one or two of them though.

* * *

Chapter 6

Still in Port Charles

Cody was cleaning the counter in the coffee shop while Sonny was at his meeting. He heard the bell on the door and looked up. He saw Steve Webber.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Webber. Can I get you a coffee?" Cody asked greeting him.

"Yes regular, black. Thanks Cody, is it?" Steve replied.

"Yes Sir! How are Elizabeth and Cameron doing?" Cody asked.

"Cameron is great. I swear he grows an inch or more every time I see him. Elizabeth is doing ok. She has her good days and bad with dealing with Jason's passing. She is dating again but I am not sure how I feel about it. " Steve said, taking a slip of his coffee.

"I heard AJ Quartermain. Not sure how Mr. Morgan would have dealt with that had he still been alive. If I am not overstepping, I do know that Mr. Morgan did love your sister very much. That I have no doubt. Well you see her next, tell her I said hi," Cody said.

"I will. Thanks Cody for the coffee. How much do I owe you?" Steve asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house," Cody answered.

"Thanks again," Steve said, Shaking Cody's hand and walking out.

Cody picked up his cell phone and made a call.

"Its me. Is everything still on track?" Cody asked when the person picked up.

"Yes, they should be landing now. How is everything there?" the person asked.

"Well, Sonny knows Max and Milo are gone and thanks to loud mouth AJ Quartermain, he knows Elizabeth Webber left with them. I am sure Sonny is looking into where they had gone to," Cody answered.

"Well he won't find where they have gone. Are you all set?" Cody was asked.

"Yes I am heading out as soon as my replacement for the shift comes in...which is now. I got to go," Cody said hanging up. He grab an envelope that was on the sitting on the counter, talked to the kid who was talking over and walked into the back. A couple of minutes later, Cody walked back upfront and left.

Later On

Sonny and Shawn walked in the now closed coffee shop and walked back to his office. They walked in and Sonny sat at his desk, starting to go over that day's profits.

Shawn noticed something on the floor and picked it up. It was an envelope. He handed it to Sonny who opened it to read it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sonny yelled.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"Cody quit. What is going on with my men?" Sonny said, handing the letter to Shawn. As Shawn read the note, Sonny picked up the phone.

"Yeah it's me. Any luck?" Sonny asked.

"Yes according to airports records, Miss Webber, Max and Milo did a board a plane heading to Portland, Oregon," his man told him.

"Portland? What is so important in Portland. You know what never mind checking just send some guys out there," Sonny said, hanging up.

"This is getting stranger and stranger. First Max and Milo and now Cody," Shawn told him. Sonny could only nodded.


End file.
